


this is not what i had planned (THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED)

by connorthegoner



Series: song fics?? [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fire, M/M, Self-Harm, enjoy i guess, give me feedback!!!!!, it's sad and stupid and i wrote it a while ago and cried so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sad and short idk what to tell u</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not what i had planned (THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED)

there's a moment in your life, when you realize that everything starts off small. a human starts off as an egg, a conversation starts with a word, a tree comes from a seed. 

Tyler, his beginning came from a match. he had no intentions to be this way. none at all. and fire... fire was cleansing. it meant rebirth. that was what he needed. 

he had left one part dry of gas, where he now sat, twidling a box of matches. of course, it would catch fire eventually, being made of wood. but it would save him a moment, to feel his fiery cleansing before it ate his body to reform him. 

and as he struck the match, he was getting a call from his phone in his room that he would not hear. he would not hear the concern in the voice of the boy on the other line. he would not see him biting his fingers in his room, bouncing his leg, hoping. hoping. 

Tyler gazed at the fire for just a second. a purified second. he felt it sting his fingers, let it shine in his eyes, before he pushed it away.

the walls were ignited in flames. it was such a glorious sight, to be so close to the flame. it was all he could see. 

it bit his face. he so strongly felt the need to move back, but it wouldn't help. 

his back then began to heat up, and everything moved like a whirlwind. he was a flame. 

he could feel the sweat on him, his sins leaving. he was being reborn. it was working. 

he breathed in, expecting fresh air, only to be met by smoke. he coughed it back out, eager to get it out of his system. it scratched his throat and filled up the cracks in his lungs like dirt. he tried to duck low, only to feel his face go ablaze. 

he stayed. the floor below him now in flames, melting his shoes and eating his legs. his skin was screaming. he was screaming. 

while his soul was eaten alive, the boy on the phone decided to drive over, to see if everything was okay. poor boy. 

the house next door noticed all the smoke behind their neighbors home. weirdly, the treehouse was on fire. they called for help. 

Tyler, now realizing his fate was not what he had planned, through all of his pain and screaming, had no idea how he had gotten there. did he do this? why did it smell like gas? why was he up here? there wasnt much time to answer these questions, exactly. 

the burned boy was whirling around in the fire's heart.

the poor boy arrived just a little after help. the treehouse was burnt  
to the core, the fire still raging in some spots. Josh was among the people watching from the police tape. Tyler loved that treehouse. 

there was a body being put onto a gurney. there are murmurs in the crowd. the Joseph kid? which one?

but Josh knows. Josh knows. 

his breathing picks up like a hurricane. he can almost see. with some pushing came sight. poor boy.

his eyes fill up like a shore when he sees Tyler's skin had turned black. he was hooked up to machines already. everything was a rush. he was dead, the people said. he was dead.

and the poor boy is screaming like a lightning strike. just his lover's name, like it's the only thing that matters, like it will help. 

when the ambulance pulls off, the lights aren't on. there isn't any hope. 

at the funeral the casket is closed. no one wants to see the burned skin of the Joseph boy. not even his parents. 

everyone whispers how the kid had a screw loose, how he wasn't quite right, how it was probably meant to happen. Josh can hear them all around, standing in his stiff suit, one he was hoping he never needed to wear.

and from the skies, Tyler is screaming, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

he didn't. believe him, please. forgive him. 

that can't stop the poor boy's tears. that can't stop the poor boy from screaming in pain as they lower his heart into the ground. 

that doesn't stop the poor boys thoughts from eating him alive. that didn't stop lonely, sleepless nights. that didn't stop Josh from screaming towards the sky. that didn't stop pain and suffering and heartache and regret and thoughts that if he had just gotten there sooner. 

the boy does anything to harm himself. to feel a little. he'll brush he's teeth until his gums bleed, make himself throw up, start smoking just to put the cigarettes out on his arms, slash at his skin until there's nothing left. and Tyler can't help, and he realizes that he is in his own hell. 

and on the day Joshua passed Tyler cried his heart out. the skies wailed. lightning screamed. it was a storm for the record books. 

Josh never showed up in Tyler's hell. he hoped his love got a heaven. he hoped a Tyler was there, keeping him company. 

Josh was sat in his hell, hoping the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should write more idk?? i have a lot of stuff written but i never publish it?? lemme know!!


End file.
